Funny feelings
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: This is a slash story fmalexfemale. Don't like don't read. Margaret and Eileen have a sleepover at Eileens' house and during the sleepover after Margaret walked into the master bedroom she saw Eileen in the master bathroom getting dressed after Eileen got out of the shower. Margaret begins like-liking Eileen. Little Morderet dabble. M for slash, language, sex.
1. Margaret learns more about Eileen

**Okay, this story is going to be slash female/female couple. If you're against that then don't read this story. I have no idea how I came to wanting to write this story. In this story Margaret begins to develop a crush on her best friend Eileen. She confesses her love for her friend and the two start dating. The first few chapters will be Margaret before she starts having feelings for Eileen, then it will get into her having feelings for Eileen, and then comes the chapters of the two dating. May contain a hint of Morderet, but that shouldn't come as a shock to anyone who's ever read any of my stories before. M for language, sexual content, and slash.**

Margaret and Eileen were working together at the coffee shop as they talk about plans for the weekend.

Eileen asks her best friend "You wanna have a sleepover at my house?"

Margaret said "Yeah, that sounds nice and we always have so much fun when we have sleepovers together."

Eileen said "Cool, I always enjoy it when you come over."

Margaret said "Me, too. You're one of my best friends in the entire world."

Eileen said "Along with our friend Mordecai."

Margaret says "Yeah, Mordecai's amazing."

Eileen said "I know how much you like him, so just go for it and tell him how you feel."

Margaret said "Actually I want him to make the first move, I mean that's kind of how it goes."

Eileen shook her head and said "Not always true, the girl could be the one to make the first move and admit her feelings first. It's also the same for if a guy liked another guy or a girl liked another girl, either of the guys or girls could make the first move and see if the other person likes them back. That's what happened with one of my best friends and I in high school."

Margaret asked curiously "You had a girl who had a cursh on you before?"

Eileen nodded and said "Yeah, she was great, and you know how it is in high school, you're trying to figure out who you are and where you belong in the world."

Margaret asked "So, you went out with her?"

Eileen said "A few times, and I discovered that I'm into both guys and girls."

Margaret said "I had no idea you were bi."

Eileen said "Well, I don't talk about it too much. Things didn't end well between her and I."

Margaret said "Sorry to hear that. I hope you and her reamined friends, and you didn't break up because she was unfaithful or something like that."

Eileen said "No, nothing like that. She was so sweet and she always tried her hardest to make me happy, it's just, and we still remained friends afterwards," she asked "Well, have you ever heard the saying 'opposites attract' before?"

Margaret said "I'm pretty sure everyone's heard that saying it's very common."

Eileen said "Well, with Shauna and I it's like we were way too different and we never wanted to do the same things, so we just decided it'd be easier if we remained friends. We haven't really talked much since we'd graduated from high school, but during our senior year after we split up we always stayed in touch with each other and communicated."

Margaret said "I'm sorry to hear that, Eileen."

Eileen said "It's alright, I'm sure someday I'll find a guy or girl who I have lots in common with and begin dating them."

Margaret said "I'm sure you will, you just have to keep searching."

Just then Mordecai walked in and Eileen walked into another area of the coffee shop to let Margaret be alone with him.

Margaret walked up to Mordecai and asked cheerfully "What will you be having today?"

Mordecai said "Just a cup of coffee, please. By the way, you look really nice today, Margaret."

Margaret blushed and said "So do you, Mordecai."

Mordecai says "Don't know why that made you blush. All I did was give you a compliment, and it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You always look nice no matter what you're wearing."

That just made Margaret blush even more and she said "Yeah, it's just so nice to hear you compliment me and it makes me feel happy, and when I'm happy or giddy about something I can't help but blush. Just a girl thing, I guess."

Mordecai said "Well, that's understandable then."

Margaret said "I'll go get your coffee for you."

In the kitchen area, Eileen was watching as Margaret came in to get Mordecais' coffee.

Eileen said "I guess you're not ready to tell him just yet."

Margaret said "When you like someone as much as I like Mordecai, it takes time for you to get the courage to finally tell them."

Eileen said "I guess so, but you should tell him soon because he may have other girls wh've got their eye on him."

Margaret blushed as she looked out at Mordecai and whispered to Eileen "That's just because he's such a handsome devil."

Eileen said "We'll talk more about this tonight when we have the sleepover at my place."

Margaret said "Good idea, Eileen," she headed out to Mordecai and handed him his coffee and said "Sorry it took longer than usual. Eileen and I were making plans for tongiht for when I go over to her house so she and I can have a sleepover."

Mordecai said "Have fun tonight."

Margaret said "Thanks so much."

She headed back to the kitchen with Eileen who said "So, maybe after work we can just go to my house together and have our sleepover then."

Margaret said "That sounds like fun. I always enjoy having sleepovers with you at your house, Eileen."

Eileen said "It sure is lots of fun. I always enjoy it when you come over."

**Margaret and Eileen plan on hanging out at Eileens' after work. How will things go during their sleepover, and will Margaret discover something about herself she never even thought about?**


	2. Margaret likes Eileen

**In this chapter Margaret has her sleepover with Eileen. During the sleepover Eileen decides to freshen up. Margaret heads into the master bedroom to get something from her suitcase when she sees Eileen stepping out of the shower to put on her clothes. Margaret is stunned when she sees Eileens' body and how it looks. She begins to like-like Eileen after seeing that. Will she find the courage to tell her best friend how she feels?**

Over at Eileens' that night when the girls get done with a long day at work, they begin to have fun with each other at a sleepover and they share secrets with each other back and forth.

Margaret asks Eileen "So, have you ever made love to anybody before?"

Eileen blushed and giggled and said "Yeah I have. It was a different girl I dated in high school. Her name was Patrica or Pat as some called her. It was after we'd been dating for a month. She told me she thought I was smokin' hot and that she wanted to do me."

Margaret giggled and said "Wow, that's crazy."

Eileen said "Yeah, and so was Pat. My goodness what a rush it was!"

Margaret asked "Well, why aren't you still with her?"

Eileen said "Well, after we did it the first time, it's all she ever wanted from me, and it got real boring real fast."

Margaret said "I hope you had better luck with the guys that you dated."

Eileen rolled her eyes and said somewhat annoyed "No way! A lot of them were players and would sneak around dating other girls at the same time as me, or they'd be obnoxious and childish always trying to get with me, and some of them were drug addicts or achloics. It was just ridiculous."

Margaret said "By the sound of it, you should've just stopped trying to date guys and only try to date girls."

Eileen said "Yeah, even though my relationships with the girls never ended well, I still remained friends with them which was never the case with any of the guys."

Margaret said "You can go ahead and ask me a question now."

Eileen said "I will in a little while. I'm kind of grubby, so I'm gonna take a shower."

Margaret said "Sounds like a good idea if you're thinking you need one."

Eileen stood up and said "I should be back out in about, oh twenty minutes."

Margaret said "Go ahead and take your time."

Eileen headed into the bathroom to take her shower as Margaret looked around the house at photos of her and Eileen together on vacation together or just hanging out together at work.

**15 minutes later**

Margaret went into the bedroom to get something out of her suitcase when she heard the shower shut off. She peaked her head inside the bathroom and saw Eileen who stepped out of the shower to dry off. Margaret began to get a tickle on her insides and she felt her stomach doing flips. She thought Eileen looked so pretty and that her body was just flawless. She started to blush and she sighed lovingly as she watched Eileen put her clothes back on.

Margaret thought to herself "She's so damn pretty. I've never got feelings like this for a girl before. I know she likes girls, but this is new for me, so I don't know if I want to tell her just yet. I'll just wait a week or so before telling her."

She headed out to the living room to wait for Eileen to get back out there.

After Eileen came out into the living room Margaret started to blush nervously as she said "You look really nice, Eileen."

Eileen smiled, totally unaware of how her best friend felt about her "Thanks so much, Margaret. That's so kind of you," she then thought of a question to ask Margaret. She asked "Besides Mordecai, has there been anyone you liked before and it was hard for you to tell them?"

Margaret was so nervous around Eileen, but she tried so hard to stay calm as she said "No, just him, although there's also another person I like now as well as Mordecai and I'm thinking of talking of to Mordecai about my feelings for both people."

Eileen says "Okay because you said person/people, I'm guessing you're bi just like I am."

Margaret said "I guess I am, but I just never knew until I started liking this one girl."

Eileen said "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to decide if you'd rather be with Mordecai or the girl that you like."

Margaret thought to herself "I kind of want to date Eileen more than Mordecai now. I hope he'll be able to understand that."

Eileen noticed Margaret staring off into space and she asked "Margaret, what are you thinking about?"

Margaret didn't want to reveal her feelings to Eileen just yet, so she just said "Oh, it's nothing at all, don't worry about it."

Eileen said "Well, okay then. You can talk to me about whatever you got going through your mind at whatever time you feel comfortable with."

Margaret thought to herself "Which is hopefully sooner rather than later."

**So Margaret is now crushing on Eileen. She decides to tell Mordecai what's going on and also tell him about her feelings for him which is the same way she feels about Eileen. How will Mordecai do after hearing this news?**


	3. She turns to Mordecai for help

**Margaret turns to Mordecai for help in this chapter of the story. Mordecai is surpised when he finds out Margaret liked him all this time and never told him. He's also surprised to hear about the way Margaret feels about Eileen. What advice will Mordecai give Margaret?**

At the coffee shop a week later Margaret is on her break along with Eileen and she starts to get anxious about telling Eileen how she's felt over the past week. Just then Mordecai walked into the coffee shop so Margaret decided to talk to him. She also wanted to let him know of her feelings for him, and to let him know in the nicest and gentilest way she cuold that she was wanting to be with Eileen more so she wouldn't hurt his feelings or upset him.

She walked over to him and said "Hey, Mordecai. Eileen and I are on break right now."

Mordecai said "Okay we can just talk then if you're not working right now."

Margaret said "Good because there's a lot I need to get off my chest, and you're the only person I think of talk to."

Mordecai asked "Well, what about Eileen? Don't you want to let her know what's on your mind since you two are practically sisters?"

Margaret said "No, what I want to tell you is partly about her, and I don't want her to know just yet. What I want to say is partly about you as well, but don't worry, it's nothing rude about you or anything like that."

Mordecai said "Alright, we can go outside and talk in private if you'd be more comfortable that way."

Margaret let out a deep sigh and said "That's probably the best thing to do."

Mordecai and Margaret walked outside, and Mordecai had begun to worry about Margaret because of the way she acted inside the coffee shop.

Mordecai said "I've never seen you this way before, and it's sort of worrying me," he asked concerned about Margaret "Is everything okay? Did you and Eileen get into a fight or something?"

Margaret said "No, no, nothing like that at all."

Mordecai asked "Then what's bothering you so much that you can't tell her about it?"

Margaret said "Well, first off I want to let you know what my feelings for you are so you'll be able to understand better."

Mordecai said "Okay, you can tell me anything, Margaret. I hope you'd know that. I'll try my best to go along with what you want."

Margaret took another deep breath and said "I like you a lot, Mordecai, and I have for a long time."

Mordecai smiled and asked "You have a crush on me?"

Margaret nodded and said "Yeah I do."

Mordecai blushed and said embarrassed "I've kind of had a thing for you, as well, and just like you, I was too nervous or shy to tell you."

Margaret said "And now there's somebody else that I like as well, and I'll let you guess who that is."

Mordecai thought about what Margaret told him while the two were inside the coffee shop, and he then looked in the window at Eileen and then back at Margaret who looked like a nervous wreck.

Mordecai asked "Do you like Eileen the same way you like me?"

Margaret nodded and said "Yeah, I do. While we had our sleepover last weekend, we were trading secrets, and when it came her turn to ask me something, she told me she wanted to take a shower and freshen up. She said she'd take about twenty minutes. Fifteen minutes after she got in the shower I went inside the bedroom to get something out of my suitcase, and she was just getting done with her shower. I saw her as she stepped out and it made my stomach go all topsy turvy as if I were on a rollercoaster that had hills as well as loop-dee-loops."

Mordecai said "Wow, that's pretty interesting stuff. Don't worry, Margaret your secret will stay safe with me."

Margaret said "I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret. I really want to tell Eleen I like her and I want to ask her to be my girlfriend. I hope you're not mad at me or sad because I'm choosing Eileen over you. I like you both so much, it's just, well, it's hard for me to explain, but I really want to date Eileen."

Mordecai said "I understand. There was this girl I was friends with for a long time in high school who I liked as well as another girl, and when I finally admitted to my friend I liked her, I also admitted I wanted to date the other girl which she was okay with because she had a type, and I didn't fit that type."

Margaret let out a sigh of relief and said "I'm glad you understand," she asked nervously "How am I going to tell Eileen that I want to go out with her?"

Mordecai said "I'm sure you'll figure something out. You're one of the smartest girls and people in general that I know."

Margaret smiled and said "Thanks so much for the compliment and the advice, Mordecai. It means a lot to me knowing I can count on you for help when I need it."

**Margaret confessed to Mordecai that she liked him and Eileen at the same time and that she wants to date Eileen which Mordecai is perfectly fine with. After encouragment from Mordecai, can Margaret find the strength to tell Eileen how she feels?**


	4. Margaret gets what she wished

**In this chapter Margaret finally decides to confess her feelings to Eileen. Eileen is going to be thrilled to hear that Margaret likes her. The two will become a couple after Margaret admits her feelings.**

Margaret and Eileen had been working hard at the coffee shop so their boss decided to give them a break. Margaret decided she had been waiting long enough, and now she was going to tell Eileen how she felt about her. She felt her stomach turn and tumble as Eileen walked up to her.

Eileen said cheerfully "Hey, Margaret. I've been watching you as you've been working lately, and you've been doing amazing!"

Margaret smiled and blushed as she said nervously "Thanks so much, Eileen."

Eileen said "Sure thing," she then asked "Hey, are you feeling okay, Margaret?"

Margaret said nervously "Yeah, I've just been getting funny feelings inside my stomach lately."

Eileen asked "Would you like to go somewhere else to talk about it?"

Margaret said "Out to my car would be a nice place."

Eileen said "Okay then," the girls headed outside and got in Margarets' car and Eileen asked "Is there a reason you've been getting so nervous around me lately?"

Margaret said "Yeah, there's a big reason, and I'd been waiting a while to tell you, but I just don't think I can hold it in any longer."

Margarets' hands were trembling because she was so worried about what Eileen was going to say when she revealed her feelings to her.

Eileen put her hand on Margarets' shoulder and said "Margaret, you need to calm down, and then when you're calm enough, tell me what's on your mind."

Margaret took a few deep breaths and then said "Well, at our sleepover last weekend, I went into the bedroom to grab something out of my suitcase, and as I was unzipping my suitcase to get what I wanted to get, I heard the water in the bathroom turn off and I saw you step out of the shower. When I saw you, something inside of me went crazy and it felt like my stomach was doing flips. I had never felt anything like that before about any other girl, so it was just a new experience for me."

Eileen blushed and asked shyly "Are you trying to tell me you like me?"

Margaret smiled big and held Eileens' hands and said "Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say, Eileen. I like you, and I've just been too nervous to say anything."

Just out of nowhere Eileen pulled Margaret closer to her and kissed her lips so passionately. After the kiss, Margaret was stunned and excited.

She squealed and shouted happily "OH MY GOSH THAT WAS JUST WONDERFUL! I'D NEVER BEEN KISSED LIKE THAT BEFORE THAT SPARKS FLEW!"

Eileen said "I've never had a kiss like that before, either. Not with any of the guys or girls I dated before."

Margaret blushed and giggled with so much happiness and excitment that Eileen kissed her.

Eileen held Margarets' hands and said "If you were planning on asking me to be your girlfriend, the answer is yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Margaret started to get choked up and she said "I'm so happy right now."

Eileen asked "So happy you could cry?"

Margaret said "Yeah."

Eileen began to tear up with joy and said "Go ahead, I'd be okay with it since you're crying because you're happy. I only don't want to see you cry when you're upset because that would just make me worried."

Both girls began to cry as they threw their arms around each other hugging each other tight due to happiness. Margaret stroked Eileens' hair as Eileen stroked Margarets' feathers.

Margaret said "I'm so happy that you like me back. If you hadn't or if you'd said no to me, I would've been just utterly devatsated."

Eileen calmed down and stopped crying as she continued stroking Margarets' feathers as she said sweetly "I'd never do anything to hurt you, sweetie, I promise."

Margaret stopped crying and said sincerely "I'd never do anything that would hurt you either, precious."

Eileen asked "Ready to head back in and get back to work?"

Margaret said "Yeah, and I'd be ready for anything as long as you're right there by my side."

Eileen sighed happily as she layed her head on Margarets' shoulder and said "I'm not leaving your side until we have to go home."

Margaret said sweetly "I'll carry you inside, darling."

Eileen said "I'd love that a lot because it gives me more time to snuggle with you."

Margaret said "Aw, you're adorable, honey."

Eileen said "So are you, my most marvelous Margaret."

Margaret entered the coffee shop with Eileen still in her arms and said "That's a really cute name."

Eileen said "That's just one of the things I'm going to call you from now on."

Margaret giggled and said "Okay, I love it, my epic Eileen."

Eileen said "Aw, that was just adorable."

Margaret said "That's just one of my many pet names for you, my wonderful woman."

Eileen stepped down onto the ground and kissed Margaret as passionately as she could before heading back out to the kitchen area to serve the customers. Margaret watched as Eileen gave the coffee to the customers and then waved when Eileen looked at her. After Eileen got done serving the customers she ran back over to Margaret.

Margaret said sweetly "You're doing amazing, my endearing Eileen."

Eileen hugged Margaret and said "Thanks, sweetie."

Just then Margaret saw Mordecai walk in and she said to Eileen "Let's go tell Mordecai our big news!"

Eileen said "After you, beautiful."

Margaret blushed as she walked over to Mordecai with Eileen following close behind her.

Margaret said cheerfully "I told Eileen about how I've been feeling, and even though I didn't get the chance to ask her like I'd planned, she said she'd be my girlfriend."

Mordecai said "That's great! I'm so happy for you two!"

Margaret and Eileen hugged each other sighing happily as they put their heads on each others shoulders.

Mordecai said "You two will make an adorable couple."

Eileen said "That's so nice of you to say, Mordecai. No wonder Margaret liked you for such a long time."

Mordecai said "I would've been overjoyed if she'd chosen me, but I'm not upset or sad that she didn't. I can see that you two were meant to be with each other, and that you're going to be together for a long time."

Margaret said "I sure hope so."

Eileen said "I'm not leaving you. You'e the one, and I knew it right from the moment we kissed in your car."

Margaret blushed and said "Aw, you're the sweetest."

Eileen stroked Margarets' feathers and said sincerely "So are you, precious."

Mordecai wasn't uncomfortable by any of what was going on, but he felt like he needed to give the girls some privacy.

He said "Not that I'm uncomfortable or weirded out by this, but I think it'd be best if I sit somewhere else and let you two be alone."

Margaret and Eileen said "Okay, we'll talk to you later, Mordecai."

Mordecai got up and looked back as the two girls kissed and hugged each other.

He thought "They are just an adorable match and they're so perfect for one another." he sat down somewhere else and started drinking his coffee.

Out in the other area, Margaret and Eileen were cuddling with each other and Margaret asked "So, where'd you like to go for our first date?"

Eileen said "I was thinking tomorrow during our lunch break we could go to the park where Mordecai works and have a little picnic there."

Margaret looked out the window and then back to Eileen and said "That's just perfect for springtime. That's a wonderful idea from a very wonderful woman."

Eileen blushed and said "Oh, you're just spoiling me."

Margaret stroked Eileens' hair and said sweetly "It's true though, darling. You're wonderful and perfect in every way possible."

Eileen hugged Margaret and said "You're so sweet, Margaret. I'm so happy we're together."

Margaret said "I'm very glad we're together as well."

**Margaret finally admitted her feelings to Eileen and now the two girls are dating. How will things go for the girls now that they're a couple?**


	5. Love is powerful and it can go two ways

**Here the girls have a picnic together on their lunch break at work. Even though they have only been dating for a day, both the girls love each other very much which they both say to each other on the picnic.**

It's the day after Margaret confessed to Eileen she had a crush on her, and the girls are getting ready to go on their lunch break together. Margaret and Eileen both saw little boxes inside the picnic basket along with all their food. Both of them had bought heart shaped necklaces that they planned on giving the other during the picnic. The necklace Margaret bought Eileen had the inscription M+E on it, and the necklace Eileen bought Margaret had the inscription E+M on it. The girls had only been a couple for a day, but they were in love with each other right after the kiss they'd shared in Margarets' car, and they both wanted to let the other know it.

After the basket was all packed Margaret said "Okay, that's everything so we're all ready to go."

**At the park**

Margarets' car pulled up and the girls got out. Mordecai was working at the time and he waved to the girls when he saw them pull in and they waved back at him. The girls went to grab their picnic basket out of the trunk of the car and each reached for it at the same time. They blushed and giggled excitedly when their hands touched. They both lifted the basket out of the trunk and then closed the trunk of the car. Mordecai ran up to them when he saw them having difficulty carrying the bakset.

He said politely "Here I'll help you out."

The girls said "Thanks so much, Mordecai. That's really nice of you."

Just then the park manager Benson walked outside of the house and saw Mordecai helping the girls. He smiled and watched as he was impressed by how friendly and helpful Mordecai was being to the girls. After Mordecai got done helping the girls he went back to the task he had been doing when the girls pulled in.

Benson walked up to Mordecai and said "That was really nice of you to help Margaret and Eileen out."

Mordecai said "That's just who I am, and I love helping my friends when they're in need."

Benson said "You go ahead and take a little break. Maybe go ahead and join the girls."

Mordecai said "No, I don't wanna be a third wheel on their date."

Benson asked, extremely and utterly baffled "Margaret and Eileen are dating?"

Mordecai said "It's a long story."

Benson said "I hope I don't sound like I'm judging the girls or anything of the sort."

Mordecai said "Not at all, Benson."

Benson says "Becuase I'm a hundred maybe even a 110 percent okay with homosexuality. In fact, I had a best friend growing up and she was a lesbian."

Mordecai said "Margaret admitted to me a few days ago that she had a thing for me as well as for Eileen. I can see she made the right decision by picking Eileen over me. I mean sure, Margaret and I would've made a cute couple, but I can see that the two girls were just meant to be with each other."

Benson said "Well, I should get back to doing my paperwork. You can go ahead and go out for a lunch break if you feel like it."

Mordecai said "I have been wanting to go to Cheezers. I'll pick you up a grilled cheese deluxe if you'd like one."

Benson said "Oh yes those are delicious! Thanks so much!"

Mordecai left to go to Cheezers and Benson headed back inside the house to do some more paperwork.

During the entire conversation between Mordecai and Benson, the girls were having fun together on their picnic as they ate their food and from time to time fed something to each other.

After the girls got done eating they snuggled together as they both sighed happily and giggled. Both girls decided to say they loved each other, although Margaret had no idea Eileen wanted to say it to her, and Eileen had no idea Margaret wanted to say it to her.

Margaret said "Hey, Eileen, I know we've only been dating a day, but there's something I want to tell you."

Eileen said "There's something I want to tell you, too, honey cakes."

Margaret said "Okay, let's each count to three, and then at the same time, we both say what we want to say."

Eileen said "That's such a smart idea."

Margaret said "I'm sure you were thinking it as well."

Eileen said "Yeah I actually was, so you must be able to read my mind."

Margaret said "Okay I'll start. One..."

Eileen said "Two..."

Margaret said "Three..."

Both of the girls at the exact same time said "I love you, sweetheart," after they both said this it made them both overwhelmed with giddiness. They both shouted happily "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!"

They burst into tears of joy and threw their arms around each other hugging each other as tight as they possibly could.

As both of the girls tried to calm down Eileen asked "When did you fall in love with me?"

Margaret was completely calm as she said "Right after you kissed me in my car yesterday when I admitted I liked you."

Eileen was calmed down all the way when she said "That's exactly when it happened for me!"

They both said "Aw, we're so much alike!"

Eileen said "Mordecai was right when he said we were meant to be together."

Margaret says "I already had a feeling about that before he said anything."

Eileen said "Hey, I got you something while I was at the store yesterday after we got done with work."

Margaret said "Yeah, so did I. It's inside the basket."

Eileen said "So is mine. If we both said that we love each other we probably both got a gift for each other, and it's probably the same thing."

Margaret looked in the picnic basket and said "Well, we both got each other jewlery, and I can tell that by the small boxes."

Eileen looked in the basket and said "The boxes are the exact same thing. Oh boy, this is gonna be confusng."

Margaret said "Well, if we end up getting the gift we bought we can just trade them."

Eileen said "That's a great idea, sweetheart."

The girls opened up their boxes and saw the necklaces. Margarets' necklace had the inscription E+M on it, and Eileens' had the inscription M+E on it.

They both blushed and said "Aw, that's so sweet of you to get me this."

Margaret said "Turn around and I'll put yours on you. After that I'll turn around and you can put my necklace on me."

Eileen did as Margaret asked and Margaret put the necklace on Eileen. After the neckleace was on, Margaret turned around and Eileen put Margarets' necklace on her. After the necklace was on Eileen hugged Margaret from behind and Margaret stood up and began giving Eileen a piggyback ride as both the girls giggled. After half an hour the girls decided to pack their things up and head back to work. When they got everything packed they stood next to each other and Eileen rested her head on Margarets' arm as she sighed lovingly.

She said "I had so much fun today, hon."

Margaret said "So did I, sweetie. I was thinking we could do this during all our lunch breaks, but now that I think about it, we shouldn't do the same thing every snigle day otherwise we may get tired of it real soon."

Eileen said "We can mix things up like one day we come here and have a picnic together, and then maybe the next day we go out to restuarant or to my house or your apartment and have lunch together there. We'll figure out different things to do so we're not just doing the same thing over and over."

Margaret said "Good, because even though I always have fun with you, doing the same thing over and over would get real boring real fast. I really hope that didn't offend you in any way."

Eileen said "You could never do anything to offend me, well, not on purpose of course, but I know if it happens by accident you'd always apologize."

The two continued talking as they got the basket back in the trunk and headed back to work.

**So there's what happened when the girls went on their first date. They both said they love each other and gave each other personalized necklaces with their initials in them. I hope you like this story so far. Story has been mild so far, but it won't be like that for long.**


End file.
